Love Can Change Everything
by KatnissHermioneCullen
Summary: What if Hermione fell in love with someone that she expected to always hate and fight against? What happens when her mind gets changed? What happens when a perfect child finds her way into Hermione's life? Does this half-vampire have the power to change both Hermione and Tom's minds? No mention of Twilight until the seventh chapter.WARNING CLIFF HANGER ENDING! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !
1. Meeting Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **Rated M for mature, so don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff.**

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic, so it may not be the best, but try and give it a chance! I'm sorry that it has taken so long to post this, but I re-wrote it several times on google docs, thinking that I would be able to upload it on, for some reason it wouldn't let me so, here I am re-writing the first chapter for the third time, and I might not even be as good as the first time I tried to write it! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it!**

Hermione made her way across the grounds. It was mid-October and bright colorful leaves were littering the ground, reds, yellows. browns, fading greens, and oranges. Others still clung to the branches of their trees. The sun was shining brightly on the lake, making it glitter like a thousand diamonds.

Birds flew over the glimmering lake, chattering happily before disappearing into the colorful masses that were the trees. It was nice to get away from Harry and Ron sometimes, to have some time on her own. Just to read or take a walk across the grounds. Hermione made her way over to a bench near the lake and sat down, watching at the smooth surface of the lake was briefly disturbed by one of the giant squid's tentacles flailing in the air before disappearing beneath the surface, the lake once again becoming calm.

It was hard to believe that everything could be so undisturbed here, when somewhere else people were getting tortured and killed by Voldemort and his awful Death Eaters. Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts by someone sitting down on the bench beside her. Hermione swiftly turned her head to see a strikingly handsome young man around seventeen or eighteen. He looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't quite remember where she had seen him before.

"Hello, are you new?" Hermione asked, raising a brow curiously.

"You're Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's mudblood best friend," the man stated, ignoring her question.

"I prefer muggle-born if that's okay with you," Hermione snapped, glaring at him. "Who _are_ you anyway?" she added, still trying to remember why he seemed so familiar.

"Tom, Tom Riddle," the man said. _Tom Riddle. . . .Fuck, that's Voldemort isn't it? Fuck._

"Tom Riddle. . . .Fuck that's Voldemort isn't it? Fuck," Tom said echoing her thoughts, looking. . . .amused? Hermione, not amused in the least, more like scared to death, sprung out of her seat, drew her wand and taking a few steps back. She glanced nervously at the school, then at the group of five third years studying under the old oak tree, then back at Tom.

"Wh-why do you look like that?" Hermione asked, if she was going to die she was going to get some answers first. She took a small step back, Tom's calmness was unnerving. Tom waved his hand over his face and Hermione gasped as he turned into Voldemort, almost falling over as she took yet another step backwards.

"Someone will see you," she warned, surprised that her voice didn't come out as shaky as she thought it would. Voldemort waved his hand back over his face, turning back into Tom.

"If they see me they die," he said. "Lower you wand," he added. _He expects me to lower my bloody wand when I'm in front of the bloody Dark Lord. That seems like a great plan, that's if the plan is to die!_ Tom smirked eyes twinkling with amusement. Slowly Hermione lowered her wand and re-built her walls so that Tom wouldn't be able to look into her mind again.

"Why are you here? To kill Harry? Because I assure you that Dumbledore won't allow it, I'm surprised you even got onto the grounds!" Hermione asked, taking a small step backwards. If he tried to Avada her she would dodge it, jump into the lake and swim as far away as she could under water, maybe find time for a bubblehead charm. . . .

"I am here to gather information. Come here and sit down," Tom said the last part in a commanding tone.

"No," Hermione refused, taking another tiny step backwards, ready to jump into the lake when. . . . .

"Accio Hermione!" Tom said with a wave of his hand. Hermione let out a small squeal as she was dragged over to the bench, where she quickly sat down as far away from Tom as possible, fear coursing through her body. All she wanted to do was get up, throw a few choice hexes at Tom and run away as fast as she could to get Dumbledore, that however did not seem like a possibility at the moment.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Hermione asked as she nervously played with the edge of her dark purple and white sweater that Mrs. Weasely had knitted her.

"Hattie!" Tom said, ignoring Hermione's question. A small female house elf appeared before them. She bowed low, her nose nearly touching the ground.

"Is Master needing of anything?" she asked in a small high pitched voice.

"Tea," Tom said before flicking his wand and sending a shock at the elf, who quickly disappeared.

"You could have just told her to leave," Hermione muttered. "Aren't you going to kill me?" she added. Tom ignored her.

"Hattie!" Tom called. The small elf appeared, this time carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. She quickly bowed and quickly disaparated, probably not wanting to get shocked again. Tom handed her a cup of tea and a biscuit, that she put back on the tray.

"You think that I'd actually eat anything that _you_ gave me?" Hermione asked. "Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked for the third time.

"Bloody hell, woman! I'm not going to bloody kill you!" Tom snapped in a raised voice before vanishing the tea and standing up. "We're going for a walk," he said.

"No, _I'm_ going back to the castle," Hermione said, anxious to get away from Voldemort. She knew that Harry's scar had to be burning like hell right now because Voldemort was so close by, or was it not because he was in Tom form? Hermione guessed that it wasn't because he never mentioned anything about looking like Tom in his visions.

"No, you will take a walk with me," Tom said, roughly grabbing her arm and forcing her to stand up, Hermione quickly raising her wand. "Lower. Your. Wand," Tom growled, his eyes flashing red. Hermione quickly stuffed her wand in her jeans pocket, wondering why exactly he was letting her keep it, though she decided _not_ to question that.

"What do you want with me?" Hermione asked as she was dragged along with Tom.

"I need you to spy on Potter, find out what he is planning. I have been watching you, you hare exactly what I need in my ranks." Tom said. 

"I will _not_ betray Harry!" Hermione said angrily as she stopped in her tracks, turned to face Tom, and glared at him. She opened her mouth to say more, but was when Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, crashed his lips to hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth. After a few seconds of just standing there, Hermione began to kiss him back, forgetting that she was kissing her greatest enemy, the person that had killed Harry's parents, and had been the cause of the ends of many innocent lives, forgetting that she was kissing Lord Voldemort. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he entangled his hands in her bushy hair. Hermione moaned as she finally broke the kiss. _Bloody hell! I just snogged bloody Voldemort!_ Instead of running away though, she crashed her lips back against his. Loving the feeling of their lips moving together. Tom pulled her down to the ground so that he was above here her and captured her lips in yet another searing kiss. Hermione opened her mouth, letting his tongue in and the battle for dominance began, their tongues dancing together. Hermione moaned as his hand reached under her shirted and began to massage her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples every now and then. Tom broke the kiss, only to begin to lightly suck on her neck. Hermione's hand began to wander over Tom's muscular chest and back.

"T-Tom we h-have to stop," Hermione finally gasped out, sitting up and lightly pushing him away. Her shirt was rumples, her hair even more messy than usual, her lips red ans swollen from kissing. Hermione leaned against Tom's shoulder. Right now they were just Tom and Hermione. Not Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter's bookworm best friend. They were just two people bathing in the afterglow of an amazing make-out session.

After a few minutes Hermione stood up. "I have to go Harry and. . ." at the mention of Harry's name, everything went back to reality. Tom's eyes became cold and he pulled out his wand, aiming it at one of the third years, a girl with long brown hair.

"Crucio," he muttered and watched as she convulsed in pain for a minute or so before he released her from the curse. Her friends gathered around her, helping her up and to walk towards the school, all of them looking suddenly fearful. Hermione couldn't help but think about all of the power that he had for just using the unforgivables.

"I'm going back to the castle," Hermione said and Tom just nodded. Hermione was surprised that he didn't object.

"Meet me at the bench tomorrow at mid-night," was all he said before taking a small broom out of his black robes (a firebolt), enlarged it and climbed on, flying off into the bright blue sky. Hermione was left looking up at the disappearing dot in the sky that was Tom Riddle.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! i know that things are moving fast, but I think that it's pretty good for my first one (that I'm posting on this sight, I used to just write them in google docs, they weren't the best). Keep a look out for the next chapter! It should be up soon, I just have to revise it! Also keep an eye out for new fanfics, I'm currently working on two others! Look for more info about updates in the news column of my profile! XD**

 **~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**


	2. Seeing Him Again and a New Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I am making no money off this!**

 **A/N: I am excited to start working on my Cedric/Hermione fanfic! I already have the prologue and part of the first chapter written! I will not abandon this though, I intend to finish it to the end, though I think that the Cedric/Hermione one is already better. So keep an eye out for it! Enjoy chapter two, I think it's a lot better than the first! Hope you like it! XD (-=**

 **Warning! Sexual content in this chapter!**

When Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room she knew that she looked like she had just received a major snog, which she did. A few people gave her strange looks and one fourth year girl pointed to her before beginning to whisper furiously to her friends. Hermione ignored her and made her way over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Who did you snog?" Ron blurted out.

"That, Ronald is none of your business, but if you must know, it was Voldemort," Hermione said honestly, though it was obvious that the boys didn't believe her.

"Fine don't tell us," Ron muttered, standing up and walking away.

"You now you can trust up 'Mione," Harry said quietly.

"I know Harry," Hermione said, standing up and walking away, up to the girl's dormitory.

Hermione lay down on her bed thinking about what had occurred earlier with Tom. When she kissed him it was different than Viktor, Ron, and Eric, a muggle boy whom she had met the summer of her fifth year.

Hermione didn't know why Tom had been so nice to her. She remembered his soft caresses, his tongue dancing with hers, his fingers lightly pinching her nipples. . . .It had all been so. . . .perfect. Hermione let out a huge sigh and let sleep overcome her body.

Hermione sat in class, just wanting it to end. It was her last class of the day and for some strange reason she was excited to meet with Tom later. There was something about him that she admired. She remembered how he had acted yesterday, almost like someone her own age, even though he was many years her senior. _That doesn't matter though, he's immortal._ Hermione thought. She knew she shouldn't, but Hermione also admired his power, how much control he had over people. Part of her wanted a taste of that power, she knew that once she too, that taste though, there would be no going back.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" Hermione's head shot up to see McGonagall hovering over her.

"Yes?" she asked, not noticing that the classroom was now empty.

"Class is over, but I would like to see you," McGonagall said. Hermione sighed and nodded reluctantly, and followed the deputy headmistress to her office. McGonagall motioned for Hemione to sit down in the hard, wooden, straight backed chair across from her own.

"Yesterday an unforgivable curse was preformed on a third year Alyssa Orbindio, when she was on the grounds near the lake," McGonagall said, "Her friend Amy Agentia said that she saw a man by the lake raise his wand when Alyssa got shot by the curse and lower it when she was released. She also said that you were with him. May I ask, who was this you were with and why didn't you stop him?". _Why_ didn't _I stop him? I could have at least tried!_ Hermione sighed, she knew that if she was going to tell anyone about Tom she would have already told them.

"Professor, I'm afraid that there was a mistake, I wasn't by the lake, or out on the grounds at all yesterday, nor was I with any unfamiliar man," Hermione said, hoping that McGonagall would take her word over the third year's. McGonagall gave her a piercing stare, which she held.

"Very well Miss Granger, you are dismissed," McGonagall said and Hermione stood up and walked away, breathing a sigh of relief.

Hermione dressed in black leggings and a black T-shirt that hugged her curves. She didn't want to bring a cloak in case anyone saw her in the hallway, it would look suspicious. It was 11:40 and she knew that she was running on a tight schedule, though she didn't care, Tom was still her enemy.

The stars were littering the blanket of dark black velvet that was the sky. The moon nothing but as white claw. Hermione walked quickly across the grounds, she could already see the shape of Tom waiting for her on the bench. Hermione broke into a run and arrived beside the bench panting.

"I see that you have finally decided to make an appearance, though I will have to punish you for being late," Tom drawled. _He's going to use cruciatus on me, or make me bleed to death, or just kill me!_ Hermione thought franctically. None of that happened though.

Instead their lips met in a heated kiss, Tom's tongue slipping into Hermione's mouth as they begun their dance. Tom pulled them off the bench and on to the leaf covered deepened the kiss and began to massage her breasts under her shirt.

"No bra, naught girl," Tom growled, pulling away from their kiss briefly as he roughly pinched her nipple before smashing his lips against hers again.

Tom slowly began to trail his fingers downwards. He stopped at the waist band of her leggings. Hermione broke the kiss. 

"Please Tom. . ." she moaned, she could feel her wetness soaking her panties.

"Tell me what you want," Tom said.

"Touch me!" she gasped out.

With that said Tom slipped his hand under the waist band of her leggings and red lacy panties, cupping her mound. Hermione let out a whimper at the contact. Then in one movement Tom pulled off her leggings and panties, leaving her waist down naked. Hermione quickly removed her shirt and tossed it in the pile with her other clothes. Tom moved between her legs and began to kiss up her thighs, slowly nearing where she needed his touch most. Then wish out warning Tom plunged his face into her pussy, lapping at her wet folds.

"Mmmmmm Tom. . . . . . " Hermione moaned as he began to suck hard clit as if it was his favorite candy, before plunging one of fingers into her dripping pussy.

Hermione was no virgin, but no one she had ever been with had ever treated her like this. Tom added another finger into her pussy and continued to suck and lick her clit.

"I'm almost there. . . ." Hermione moaned. Tom brought his spare hand up to her chest, pinching one of her nipples as hard as he could. This brought her over the edge and she came all over Tom's face, who quickly lapped up all of her flicked his wand and was suddenly naked. Hermione had only a second to admire his perfect body before he his cock plunged into her heat. They both moaned at sensation and Tom began to pump in and out of her.

"Faster. . .harder. . ." Hermione gasped out and Tom obliged, groaning.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Tom groaned as he continued to pump in and out of her.

Tom used one of his hands to rub her clit, wanting to make sure she had a second orgasm before he reached his own climax.

"Yes!" Hermione cried out as he began to rub her clit hard and fast, bringing her to her second orgasm, Tom close behind, he quickly pulled out and came all over her face and breasts, some of the cum landing in her mouth, which she swallowed eagerly.

"That was amazing Tom!" Hermione exclaimed once she had caught her breath. She did her best to clean up her face shirt, though there was still some cum matted in her hair and she smelled of sex. Hermione pulled her shirt, knickers, and leggings back on, Tom magiking his own clothes back on.

"Tom?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Tom said.

"What do you want from me? Why haven't you killed me yet? Why do you act so much differently around me?" she asked.

"I don't know," Tom said, "I can only answer one of those, the first one. Join me Hermione, I assure you, whatever the others tell you is untrue. There is no dark magic, only magic and those who fear it. Join me and I promise that you won't regret it,"

Hermione stared at Tom. Deep down she knew that she wanted to join Tom, but could she really betray her friends?

"I. . . .I . . .I don't know. What about Harry, Ron, and the others?" Hermione asked, though she knew the answer.

""They join us or they die. Hermione, with me you will have everything you have ever wanted. More power than you have ever imagined, people will fear your name, you will have anything and everything. You will be allowed to use any spells, have every book at your fingertips, you will have it al, a better life," Tom said.

"What about my parents?" Hermione asked, "Would they die, would I have to kill them?" Hermione asked, knowing that she could never kill or torture her parents.

"They would be protected, as will anyone else that you wish to have protected," Tom said.

Hermione sighed, she had gone through so much with Harry and Ron. Yet so much power, and her parents' protection, and the power. . . .

"I will join you," Hermione said with a small smile. She wasn't being forced to join, not even threatened, she wanted to. She found truth in what Tom had said, 'There is no dark magic, only magic and those who fear it'. Tom leaned in and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips.

"I should go back in now. Maybe we can meet here tomorrow afternoon, I don't want to sneak out every night," Hermione said.

"Of course my Lady," Tom said with a slight smirk. He picked up his black cloak from the ground and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I will see you tomorrow," he said, giving her a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling his broom out of his robes, enlarging it, climbing on and disappearing into the dawning sky.

Hermione clutched the cloak tightly around her shoulders as she hurried off towards the school.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I like it a lot more that then first (definitely longer)! Please review! I take questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, requests, and anything else! XD**

 **~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**


	3. Questions and Marks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it's longer than the others! Thank you to anyone reading this! Thank you to claireedman who faved this, Lity and Maiden of Vampires for reviewing, and cares 1970 for following, your support means a lot to me! I had this posted briefly as it's own story by mistake, so I had to re-write it, sooo yeah, I hope you like it!**

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she was exhausted, but also satisfied and happier than she had been in a long time. She quickly got dressed in her school uniform and put on Tom's cloak over it, clasping the sliver serpent cloak clasp before quickly brushing through her hair and heading downstairs into the common room. She quickly spotted Harry and Ron.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron called, motioning for her to join him and Harry. Hermione felt a small pang of guilt at seeing her friends, but shook it off. She knew what she wanted, and they couldn't giver her that. She walked over to them, a new bounce to her step.

"There's something different about you," Harry said and Hermione had to resist rolling her eyes and retorting 'Well duh, I shagged Voldemort last night then joined his side as. . .his girlfriend? So there might be something a little different about me', but she didn't.

"And what exactly would that be?" she asked instead.

"Your eye, they're. . . .different. . .and your hair. . ." Harry trailed off. Hermione pulled her wand out of her robes and preformed a quick mirror charm.

 _I've changed._ Hermione looked at heeself closely, trying to find every difference in her features, no matter how small. Her eyes now had a red tint to them, especially in the light, and were slightly more serpentine looking than usual. Her hair was probably the most obvious difference for there was now a black streak through the left side, it was about an inch long and went all the way down. _Fuck. What is Dumbledore notices? He's going to notice, I just know it. I am_ so _dead!_

"That's weird," Hermione said simply. Ron and Harry exchanged glances but didn't say anything as they walked out of the common room and down the halls towards the Great Hall.

As Hermione walked down the halls in between Harry and Ron she got some strange glances from other students but she couldn't care less. She was much more worried about facing the teachers. Suddenly Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you alone for a minute," he said, a weird, almost fearful expression overcoming his face.

"After-" Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"Now Hermione," he said firmly and she just nodded, deciding it was best to get his questions over with anyway.

"Whatever you want, Ron save us seats," Hermione said before following Harry to one of the benches outside the Great Hall. Harry sat down first before she sat down beside him.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Potter?" Hermione asked, though she knew very well what he wanted to speak with her about.

"I've seen what'e happening to you before, in a memory," he said. Now she definitely knew what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Is that so? Because I don't think that anything is happening to me," Hermione said.

"Hermione, that happened to Voldemort, he changed like that. Hermione, I don't know how this is happening, why, or hwy so fast. You need to speak with Dumbledore," Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is happening to me Harry, now if you will excuse me I am going to breakfast now," Hermione said standing up and walking into the Gread Hall and over to the Gryffindor table, Harry trailing behind her.

As soon as she entered the Great Hall she received stares for several students, but she ignored them, glancing up at the head table. Her eyes met briefly with Dumbledore's then quickly looked away, sitting down beside Ron and across from Parvarti and Lavender.

"I like your hair, Hermione," Parvarti complimented.

"Thanks," Hermione said before taking a bite of her toast.

"Uh. . .are your eyes okay?" Lavender asked.

"Never better," Hermione replied before quickly finishing her meal in silence ans standing up, grabbing her bag and beginning to walk towards the exit of the Great Hall when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly to meet the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore. _He's my enemy now. But he's Dumbeldore. But you are loyal to Tom, plus Dumbledore was never serious enough about anything important anyway._

"Professor," she drawled with a slight smirk.

"Miss Granger, I would like to speak with you in my office," Dumbledore said. _Harry must have sneaked away when I was talking to Parvarti and Lavender and told him. Bloody git! Now I've got to deal with this!_

"And what if I don't want to?" Hermione asked.

"I am afraid that you have no choice, you see what we must discuss is of great importance," Dumbledore said.

"Whatever," Hermione relented and followed Dumbledore down the halls and up the stairs to the gargoyle guarding his office. He leaned in and whispered the password in it's ear and it hopped to the side, revealing the moving staircase that Dumbledore and Hermione rode up to his large circular office. Hermione sat in the chair across from Dumbledore's.

"What would you like to speak with me about?" Hermione asked, though for the second time that day she already knew.

"Mr. Potter has informed me that your appearance has changed to that much like out favorite Dark Lord," _You have no idea._ "do you have any idea why?"

"No sir," Hermione said.

"I advise you not to lie, I am trying to help you," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not lying! And you're treating me like I'm a mental patient!" Hermione snapped, glaring at her headmaster. Dumbledore held her in his piercing gaze for a few moments before speaking.

"You are dismissed," he said, his eyes not twinkling like they usual.

Hermione sat on the bench next to Tom, as he ranted on and on about how angry he was about some Death Eater that he had recently killed.

"So when am I going to get the dark mark?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subjest from the deceased Death Eater.

"Whenever you like," Tom said.

"Now," Hermione said confidently.

"It will hurt," Tom warned, pulling his wand out of his dark blue robes.

"No," Hermione said, sarcasm dripping from the word. Tom smirked at her before taking her left arm in his hand and pulling up the sleeve of her robes and turning her arm so the underside was facing upwards.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded. He pressed his wand gently to her skin and she bit her lip to stop herself from making any kind of noise as a horrible burning sensation filled her lower arm and the mark began to take shape on her arm. Tom held his wand in place for thirty more awful seconds, before pulling it away, the pain leaving with it.

"Thank you," Hermione said before pulling Tom into a tight embrace. He stiffened at first, but soon relaxed in her arms and hugged her back.

"You know that only one more person ever thanked me for giving them the dark mark with real sincerity?" Tom asked. Hermione pulled back looking into his eyes.

"Who was the other person?" she asked curiously.

"Bellatrix," Tom replied.

"I hate that bitch," Hermione muttered. Tom chuckled for the first time since she had met him and she smiled, realizing that she loved his laugh.

"Meet me here at mid-night tomorrow?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course," Tom said smiling at her, a real smile, she loved those. Then he pulled his broom out of his robes, enlarged it, climbed on and flew away into the afternoon clouds.

When Hermione entered the common room she spotted Harry and Ron sitting in their usual chairs and she walked over and sat down with them. Ron flinched when he saw her face and she rolled her eyes.

"Get over it Weasley," she said.

"Why weren't you in Charms?" Harry asked.

"The question is _why were you_ ," Hermione said smirking. Ron cracked a grin, but Harry'f face remained the same.

"No really, why weren't you? Flitwick was asking about you and we had to say that you were sick," Harry said.

"You don't need to cover for me Potter, I skipped Charms because I felt like it," Hermione said, "I can deal with things on my own, the worst that's could happen is detention," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but you _never_ skip classes," Ron said. Hermione knew that was true, she never skipped classes on purpose, unless it was for one of her, Harry, and Ron's escapades, but those didn't count.

"Never say never, Weasley," Hermione said.

"We have first names, you know, if you ever feel like using them again," Harry said.

"I only call people that actually _matter_ by their given names," Hermione said, playing absentmindedly with the black streak in her hair.

"If us just being your friends isn't enough, then I'm the 'Chosen One' and going to defeat Voldemort and Ron's going to be at my side," Harry said looking hurt, Ron's expression mirroring his.

"'There is no 'dark magic' only magic and those who fear it'," Hermione said quietly before standing up and walking quickly up to her dorm.

Hermione lay on her bed, she knew that she shouldn't have told her friends that they didn't matter to her, but she felt herself loving the other side more and more with every minute. She knew that soon they would find out, and there was nothing that she could do about it except to try to hold that moment off for as long as possible.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! This was a longer chapter, still not as long as I think they should be, but not too short! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ! ! ! XD (-=**

 **~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**


	4. Malfoy Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP!**

 **A/N: I meant to update this a lot sooner, but I kept closing the tabs and having to start over, plus I had a busy weekend going to New Hampshire to get fireworks with my aunt, grandpa, and year-old baby cousin and only got back at eight. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, reviews are always great and I could use more, I'm currently in a very bad mood, because this is literally like the fifth time that I am writing this chapter! And though I love to write, writing the same thing over and over again isn't my favorite thing to do, so I apologize if this chapter isn't the best, though I happen to like it, at least more than the last one! (though it's a lot shorter than the first time that I wrote it!) XD**

Hermione sat on the bench, just seconds ago Tom had left, just minutes ago their snogging had ended. Neither of them had known that someone had been watching them. Hermione sighed, she knew that she would have to go in for dinner soon, though she would much rather just sit here on the bench for the rest of the night.

"Granger,"

Hermione sprung out of her seat and spun around to see Draco standing behind her. Decided that since Malfoy decided to make an appearance that if must be time for her to go inside she picked up her, or rather Tom's cloak that she had never given back and put it on, clasping the serpent clasp. Her reasons for avoiding Draco were now different than they had been before. Before she had wanted to avoid him, because he was a git, because she didn't want to get in trouble for punching-or even killing him, because he was a waste of her time (she would never get those minutes back), and lastly because she simply didn't want to deal with his taunts about her blood purity.

Now, she needed to avoid him, because as much as she hated to admit it, he wasn't an idiot, and he would be able to put together the pieces and find out that she was a Death Eater.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, letting out a sigh.

Instead of answering her, he grabbed her left arm and rolled up her sleeve, revealing her Dark Mark, standing out against her slightly pale skin, Hermione snatched her arm back, but the damage was already done, Draco Malfoy had seen her Dark Mark.

"I knew it! I knew that you were a Death Eater, that explains why you were snogging the Dark Lord-"

"What the fuck Malfoy? You bloody idiot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's wrong Granger? Scared that the Dark Lord's gonna kill you for exposing yourself?" Draco asked.

"You are dead," Hermione growled.

"What are you going to do? Send your boyfriends Pothead and Weasel after me?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm going to send my _real_ boyfriend after you, you know the one that you just saw me snogging," Hermione said calmly as she brushed past Malfoy and headed towards the school, Malfoy, quickly walking to catch up with her, fear flashing across his face.

"Wait, you're not really going to tell him right?" Draco asked, sounding panicky.

"Not this time, but next time, pick the way you want to die, because you're a goner," Hermione said with a smirk, Draco paled even more than he already had. "I'm just kidding, really lighten up, well that is as long as you don't tell anyone, especially _not_ Snape," Hermione said. She knew that she should have told Tom that Snape was a double spy traitor, but she just couldn't bring herself to betray her friends more than she already had.

Hermione sat at dinner, watching as Ron shoveled food into his mouth with disgust.

"Ronald, I would appreciate it if you would actually _chew_ ," Hermione snapped once she couldn't take it anymore.

"I _am_ chewing," Ron said.

"Doesn't seem like it," Ginny muttered.

"Sorry mate, I have to agree with them," Harry said with a grin.

"You could chew a little more too," Hermione said to Harry and Ginny smirked at her boyfriend.

Hermione sighed and continued to nibble on her chicken, still disgusted by Ron's behavior, whenever Tom or her brought anything to eat he had excellent table manors. She glanced up from her meal at Ron, who was once again shoveling food into his mouth.

"For heavens sake Ron, I bet Voldemort has better table manors than you!" she exclaimed, standing up and stalking out of the Great Hall, not even looking back at Ron to see him flinch at the mention of Voldemort's name.

Later that night Hermione and Ginny sat on one of the old red and gold in the common room, working on their Transfiguration essays.

"Hermione, can I ask you something and have you promise not to freak out?" Ginny asked.

"Whatever," Hermione muttered, absentmindedly as she began the conclusion of her essay.

"I'll take that as a 'yes Ginny, I promise not to freak out'," Ginny said with a bright smile. Hermione nodded as she wrote down the last word of her essay and stuffed it into her bag along with her quill and ink well.

"We've all noticed your disappearances. . .and well I was wondering if your're seeing anyone?" Ginny asked. Hermione, unable to bring herself to lie to Ginny decided to give her only half of the details.

"Yes, I'm seeing someone," she said.

"Who?" Ginny demanded, reminding Hermione of Lavender and Parvarti when they had just uncovered a good piece of gossip.

"I can't tell you," Hermione said.

"Please Hermione! I swear I won't tell anyone!" Ginny said, on the edge of begging. _So, if I told you that I was dating Voldemort you wouldn't tell anyone? Somehow I just don't see that happening._

"No Ginny," Hermions said, gathering up her things and running up to the girl's dormitory where she lay down on her bed, wishing that her life didn't have to be so damn complicated. She knew that she could never hurt her friends, but she also knew that she could never leave Tom. He had done so many things, that she should hate him for and would, but she couldn't, she was falling for the Dark Lord and there was nothing he could do about it.

The next day was Halloween, the day that Tom had killed Harry's parents. Hermione sighed and climed out of her bed, changed into her red silk night gown before climbing back into her bed and falling into a restless sleep.

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I will be starting a couple more stories soon, so keep and eye out for them, one will be the Cedric/Hermione one that I've been talking about, and the other may be a Harry/Hermione, because I hardly ever see any of that pairing and I really like it! Please review!**


	5. The Ball and Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: Hi I just wanted to thank everyone that's reading my stories! I am happy to announce that Unexpected Lovers has become my most popular one. It's a Harry/Hermione. I was surprised that it went over so well, I have never read and Harry/Hermione, so if you have any suggestions on good ones, your own or someone else's tell me in a review or PM. I hope that you all enjoy chapter five!**

Hermione stood in front of the doors that led into the one of the ball rooms at Malfoy Manor, the one that the Death Eater Ball was being held at. Tom had decided to surprise her by telling her that the ball was that night, the night of the ball.

-Flashback-

Hermione said on the bench beside Tom, staring quizzically at the dark green mermaid tail dress with a very low halter neckline, dark green stilettos, and diamond necklace that he had laid out on it beside her.

"What is this for?" she demanded, gesturing at the outfit.

"The Death Eater Ball at Malfoy Manor tonight, I would like to introduce you to my followers," Tom said. _Damn it, Snape._

"But-"

"No but's," Tom snapped cutting me off as he flicked his wand, my clothes disappearing from by body, leaving my in my lacy black panties, then he flicked it again and the dress was on her, along with the stilettos and necklace.

"Tom. . . ." Hermione whined as he flicked his wand once again, her hair putting itself into an elegant braided bun. Then he flicked his wand for the last time, light make-up applying itself to her face, enhancing her slightly serpentine features.

"I'm scared, they're all going to try to kill me. . ." Hermione trailed off when Tom's lips met her's.

"It'll be fine, love, now come, we must not miss our port-key," he said, pulling a small red rubber ball out of his dark green dress robes, before waving a hand in front of his face and turning into Voldemort. "Touch the ball," he said and Hermione pressed her fingers to the ball. She felt a tugging sensation from somewhere behind her navel and was surround by cold dark fore a few seconds before her feet touched the ground again.

-end of flashback-

Hermione clutched Voldemort's arm to her's as the doors swung open and they walked in, Hermione spotted several familiar faces, some of them she had dueled herself. Among them were Bellatrix, Lucious, Narcissa who must have come with her husband, Draco, and Snape. Hermione's eyes met Snape's and she quickly looked away, knowing that she would most likely be questioned by him at some point that night.

They stopped walking when they were at the end of the room, by then all of the dancing, eating, and talking had stopped, and each Death Eater were bowed low for their lord.

"You may rise my loyal followers. I have an announcement to make. I am happy to say that Hermione Granger has joined our ranks. She is even closer to Harry than Severus is and can find out very valuable information from the order and directly from Harry. I expect all of you to follow her orders and respect her as if she was me," Tom finished his speech and sat down in the large dark wood throne.

"You may go and socialize," Tom said to her with a wink, that looked odd when coming from him in his Voldemort form.

"Okay," she said with a smile and walked over to the food and drinks table.

Hermione helped herself to a glass of butterbeer as she watched the other Death Eaters dance and talk.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word?" Hermione spun around to see Snape, dressed in black dress robes.

"If you insist Snape," Hermione said with a sigh, trying to sound careless, when her insides were actually crawling with fear.

"I was wondering why exactly you are at a Death Eater ball?" Snape questioned.

"Because I'm Voldemort's bloody girlfriend, why else?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"Are you spying for the order," Snape asked, a sneer curling over his lips, "because I assure you that if you're not the Order will have to know about it,"

"Snape. I have joined this side, because it's the right side. If you tell the order about me, then I'll tell the To-Voldemort about you," Hermione said, a smirk edging her lips. "Or of course, I could just silence you now, whatever you would like," Hermione sighed, "Snape listen, I am not planning to tell anyone about you, I do not want to betray my friends more than I already have, so can you just keep your mouth shut? Give me a couple detentions instead? You know about Draco and he's not in Azkaban, please, or I will have to silence you, permanently,"

"Very well, I will not tell anyone about you. . .yet," Snape said before turning and walking away.

xxx

The day after the ball Hermione sat in Charms, exhausted. Harry and Ron had to keep prodding her to keep her awake. She noticed that Snape had been keeping a close eye on her in potions and any other time that she was in his sight range, that was to be expected though, as well as detentions that he had appointed her with. ' _It could have been worse, I could have had to kill him,'_ Hermione kept telling herself. It was like her mantra. It was like her way of getting through the day. All she could hope for was the best, maybe she could find a way to save her friends and stay on the Dark Side, Tom _did_ say that anyone she wanted protected would be. So what if she wanted to protect Harry, Ron, and Ginny?

 **A/N: I know that this one was short, but I'm busy with my other stories, and though I like this one I'm liking the others better, so updates for this may be slower, but I'm NOT abandoning it! Please review, I know that this wasn't the best chapter, but I would still love to hear your feedback, good or bad! (-=**


	6. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 ** _IMPORTANT A/N for understanding chapter_** **: I have written this chapter several times, it was different at first, but I changed it because it was driving me crazy because I kept closing the page and deleting it by mistake. This chapter contains a lot of flashbacks then back to presents. I did this because I can't stand writing the same thing more than four times, and since this is my sixth time, I decided that I want to change it up a bit, the first five times it had no flashbacks. It might be a little shorter this way, but I think that I like it better, and it's not really that confusing. If you don't understand any of it though then please PM me, and if you don't have an account then you can leave it in a review and I will explain in my profile. (though try reading it over first, I didn't find it that confusing, I've read more confusing ones) Enjoy!**

"I'm so sorry Tom, I know that you must hate me for what I did, I deserve any punishment you throw my way. I just couldn't hurt them. They have been my best friends for so long. . . ." Hermione trailed off. She had awoken from being stunned and disarmed in a soft bed in Tom's huge bedroom in Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione, love, I have no intent on punishing you. I couldn't stand to ever hurt you. And I know that you didn't know that they were following you. I also know that you weren't going to let me hurt them, even if if meant risking your own life, so I went along with you plan,"

-Flashback-

"You bloody gits," Hermione bursted out once she, Harry and Ron were at the old oak tree where she had taken them for there 'punishment', "I can't believe that you bloody fucking followed me-"

"How could you 'Mione-"

"Shut up Ronald," Hermione snapped, "You too Harry!" she added when her other friend opened his mouth to say something.

"But-" Harry began but Hermione cut him off, speak briskly.

"I need you both to listen to me and listen to me good. I am no longer loyal to you or the Order, though I am going to save you tonight and allow you to warn them about Voldemort if you listen to me. When I raise my wand, Harry you are going to stun me, and Ron you are going to disarm me, then you are going to run up to the castle to warn Dumbledore about Voldemort and that he is planning to attack Hogwarts soon. Also tell him that I have gone over to the dark side, and that though I have saved you I have no intent on going back to your side-"

"Her-"

"Just listen to me! Tom and I will be gone before you get to the castle, I have no idea where he will take me though, now do what I instructed earlier when I raise my wand unless you feel like being crucioed, which, trust me you _don't_ ," Hermione said cutting off Ron and raising her wand. Harry and Ron beat her too it though, stunning and disarming her. They had listened.

-End Of Flashback-

Hermione lay down next to Tom and sighed, closing her eyes, wondering what Harry and Ron had thought when they had seen her with Tom earlier that night. She had seen it in their eyes, betrayal, sadness, shock, horror, disbelief, and disgust. She hated it. Hated that they had to find out that way. She could have been more careful. She could have taken more precautions, she shouldn't have let them find out, not that way at least. She was hoping to be just fight on the 'dark side' during the battle and have them find out that way, then after her side had won tell them why, she had a plan about saving them, but still winning, but wasn't sure of how to run it through Tom.

Harry's Pov

Harry lay back on his bed. He couldn't believe that Hermione had betrayed them. He furiously wiped the forming tears from his eyes. He wouldn't let himself cry. He remembered sneaking out across the moonlit grounds with Ron. Both hoping that she was just seeing someone when they noticed the motionless figure standing near the bench that she was approaching, both knowing that it was something more, but just not wanting to believe it.

-Flashback-

Harry and Ron knelt behind a bush, watching as Hermione took her cloak off and carelessly tossed it at the man who caught it and set it down on the bench. Then she flung herself at him, pressing a kiss to his lips before speaking.

"I've missed you," she said with a smile.

"And I you, Hermione," the man said, sitting down on the bench and pulling her down so that she was sitting beside him. Harry then got a clear view of his face.

"Tom Riddle!" Harry gasped.

"That's You Know Who?" Ron questioned, his fearful face mirroring Harry's, though there was also confusion masking his face, "But how-"

"I don't know, listen they're talking," Harry said, cutting Ron off.

"I want a horcrux, if anything were to happen-"

"Hermione, love, if you would like a horcrux, I will teach you how to create one, though if you make one you will never be the same, there will be no going back to the Order, love," Voldemort said, and Harry nearly gagged at the affection he was showing Hermione. They had obviously shagged and that was why Hemione would enter the common room late at night smelling of sex and looking as if her clothes had been ripped off of her, her hair even wilder than usual. Harry didn't care what he was doing to his appearance, but to him Voldemort was Voldemort, the same disgusting man, no matter what he looked like.

"I know, I know, and I don't care, I never want to go back to that pitiful place, I love it here," Hermione said, planting a kiss on Voldemort's cheek.

"Alright I can't take it!" Ron suddenly yelled, leaping up from behind the bush, his wand raised. Harry too leapt up, not willing to let his friend face Voldemort on his own.

Hermione and Voldemort sprung up from the bench, wands raised, both looking livid, though Hermione lowered her wand when she saw that it was Harry and Ron, she looked even more angry that it was them that had decided to make an appearance. Harry noticed her glancing at Voldemort than at them, torn.

Voldemort swept his hand over his face, turning from handsome Tom Riddle to snake like Voldemort in seconds. _How did he do that?_

"So we meet again Potter, though this time-"

"Tom let me handle them," Hermione said firmly. Harry was completely surprised when Voldemort lowered his wand and nodded to Hermione.

"Come with me," she snapped at Harry and Ron before stalking off towards the old oak tree. Harry and Ron hurried after her, wondering what would happen next. Harry sort of wished that he could stay behind and fight Voldemort, but also knew that it was too risky until all of the horcuxes were destroyed, so he followed Hermione.

-End Of Flashback-

Harry sighed, rolling over in bed and closing his eyes, maybe he could still save Hermione, bring her back. She said that she was loyal to 'Tom', Harry sneered at the thought of her calling Voldemort 'Tom', but maybe just maybe he could bring her back to where she belonged.

xxx

Hermione stared at Tom's perfect face as he slept. There was no way that she could give him up. She had found out two things from what he had said earlier about how he couldn't stand to ever hurt her. She had found out that he was falling for her just as hard as she had fallen for him. And she had found out that she loved him. Yes Hermione Granger was in love with Voldemort.

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It was short, I know, but important, and I think that this story's chapters will be mostly shorter, only like a thousand something words a chapter, maybe two or three thousand sometimes, it's no longer my main story, but I am not giving up on it. the next chapter should be posted this week or next week. If it's not that just means that I am busy and haven't gotten to it. I just got home from Cape Cod a few hours ago. I am drafting a new story though, so keep an eye out for it. Please review!**


	7. The Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!**

 ** _Important!_** **A/N: So I have decided to make a major change to this story, I'm making it a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover, because I got in inspired while re-reading** ** _Breaking Daw_** **n, what if Hermione and Tom came across an immortal child much like Renesmee? If you haven't read Twilight, then you might want to stop reading, and I am sorry, but I think that this change might make the story better, and bring in more readers looking for crossovers. Please review, I would love to know your opinions, good or bad, just do me a favor and don't flame Twilight!**

 **PS: For Twilight it takes place right after the whole immortal child and vampire/human squabble with the Volturi, Renesmee still looks the same, maybe a little earlier, I'm not sure if there will be any actual Twilight characters yet, but I think that I will include them.**

 **Warning: Gets slightly dark in this chapter, don't like, don't read.**

Hermione stood beside Voldemort in one of the largest halls in the Malfoy Manor, Death Eaters lining the walls. Hermione clutched a sharp blade in one hand. SHe wore tight black leather pants, her wand tucked in the waist line, a tight black crop top, and black leather boots. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, but the most important part of what she was wearing was the necklace with a tiny silver serpent with emeralds for eyes hanging from it, matching the serpent on Tom's cloak clasp. It was so important because it was a horcrux.

No one knew that of course, except for her and Tom, because if news of her having a horcrux go around to the Order then the battle would happen sooner, and of course Hermione didn't want Harry and Ron to know, so it was just better to keep it all quiet.

Hermione watched as two Death Eaters led a group of ten muggles into the middle of the hall. A gasp escaped Hermione's lips. Two of the muggles were her parents.

"Tom, you promised they would be safe," Hermione whispered frantically to her boyfriend, glancing at her mother and father and dropping the blade to the floor with a clang.

"Bellatrix," Tom hissed, anger overcoming his features.

"Wait a moment, and stay calm, they are terrified, let me bring them to a room. . ." Hermione trialed off, glancing at the group of muggles. She was feeling much less merciful lately, effects of the horcrux, but seeing her parents there, huddled up with the others in the group of pitiful muggles, it was pathetic, but they were her parents, and Hermione loved them enough to give up all she had, even though Tom would never let her do that, never let her leave him.

The noise in the hall began to rise, between the muggle's fearful chatter and the murmuring among the Death Eaters.

"Silence!" Hermione said loudly, smirking when the hall fell silent at her command. She glanced once again at the group of muggles, meeting her father's gaze, Ross' eyes widened in surprise, and Hermione knew that he knew who she was. She watched as he whispered something in Helen's ear and pointed at her.

Hermione quickly averted her eyes not wanting to see her mother's expression.

"You handle the rest of them, I'm bringing my parents to a room. Then I would like to take care of Bellatrix, have her wait for me in the first ball room," she said.

"As you wish, love," Tom said.

Hermione took a deep breath before picking her blade up from the floor and sticking it through her belt loop, then she made her way to the middle of the room and stopped at the group of muggles. There were men and woman all of ages ranging from thirty to fifty, but then there was one child. A beautiful child, probably of age four, or maybe older, it was hard to tell. She had long thick wavy dark red hair that came down to her waist and eyes like none that Hermione had ever seen before, they were the most beautiful pure blue. She wore a white and blue dress, she was the only child.

"Mum, Dad, it's wonderful to see you again. I must take you away, the rest will be. . . dealt with here," Hermione said, glancing at the beautiful little girl. For some reason she didn't think that the girl had anything to worry about, she looked completely at ease. "You come also," Hermione said, walking over to the small girl, holding her hand out for her to take, instead the girl jumped up into Hermione's arms, though her jump was quick, an impossibly quick and graceful leap up from the floor and into Hermione's arms, the child held on with a strong grip and Hermione felt that she hardly needed to support her, though she did.

"Come," Hermione said briskly to her parents.

xxx

Hermione led her parents to a large bedroom, done over in light blue and greens with an ensuite bathroom.

"Hermione, are you spying?" Helen asked tentatively.

"No, Mum, and I don't have time for this, I have someone to. . .deal with at the moment. I love you guys, and I swear that you will be protected. Don't leave the room unless I am escorting you and if you need anything call out Trixie, a house elf she will get you food and drinks," Hermione said, speaking quickly.

"Hermione Granger-"

"Dad I have to go," Hermione said, before rushing out of the room, vowing to talk to her parents later.

She walked briskly towards her and Tom's room and opened the door with one hand. She brought the child over to her bed and sat her down on one of the chairs.

"Stay here and don't mess with anything, I'll be back in a few minutes," Hermione said to the girl.

"Okay," the girl said in a high clear voice, surprising Hermione, but she didn't dwell on it, and just nodded before hurrying off towards the first ball room.

xxx

Hermione walked through the doors of the ball room and smirked when she spotted Bellatrix.

Hermione pulled out her wand and flicked it, Bellatrix became bound to the wall by invisible chains. Then she put her wand away and pulled out her blade.

Bellatrix, finally coming out of her shock sneered.

"Oh look, the little Mudblood's got a knife," she said, though Hermione could clearly see the panic and fear in her eyes. She sneered back.

"You didn't follow orders, so you will be punished," Hermione said, lightly running the blade up and down Bellatrix's arms, not pressing down enough to cut her. Then she ran the blade lightly over her neck, letting out a cruel laugh when Bellatrix flinched.

Hermione brought the blade back to Bellatrix's arm, this time pushing down hard enough so that blood was drawn. Bellatrix bit her lip, holding back a whimper and Hermione began to press harder, and began to write words on Bellatrix's arms, legs, and shoulders. The blade was charmed, the scars that were made could never be removed nor glamoured so not visible. All the while Bellatrix whimpered in pain, once in a while letting out a moan.

When Hermione was finished she had written:

 _I am loyal to Hermione. I will do as she says. I will not disobey the Dark Lord and his Lady. I am just a worthless, replaceable follower._

Then Hermione put her blade away and pulled out her wand.

" ** _Crucio_**!" Hermione laughed as Bellatrix, the person that had killed Sirius, and that had caused Neville's parents to go mad, got what she deserved. Hermione laughed as Bellatrix writhed around in her bonds, screaming loudly. Hermione let go of the curse only to yell out again, " ** _Crucio_**!" and watch Bellatrix continue writhing and screaming out in pain, the still bleeding cuts only making it worse.

xxx

When Hermione was done with Bellatrix she released her from her bonds and let her fall to the ground before heading back to her and Tom's room where the perfect child was.

xxx

Hermione walked into her and Tom's room, and was shocked at what she saw. Tom, not looking like a human snake, and the perfect child were talking quietly on the bed.

"Hello, I see that the two of you have been introduced," Hermione said smiling warmly at the pair. Tom _really_ could be nice when he wanted to.

"Hermione, Lila," Tom gestured to the perfect child before continuing, "is a half-vampire,"

"My mother died giving birth, I killed her," Lila spoke, her eyes clouded with sorrow, "I didn't mean to, she was only human. My father got the Voluri to kill him afterwards, leaving me on my own. A Coven of vampires, more like a family found me and took me in, the Cullens. They have a half-vampire in their family, her mother was the only mother ever to survive, Bella, though she had to get turned. They will be looking for me, but I had to ask of you. Don't try to kill all of the humans you call muggles and the wizards you call muggle-borns. If you are going to take over this world, then make it a better place. Because, what you are imagining is a place where no one is happy," Lila said, speaking in her high clear voice, and Hermione felt for the first time in a long time real regret.

Regret that she had killed an innocent muggle to make her horcrux, regret that she had betrayed her friends and the Order, she even wished that she hadn't tortured Bellatrix. She now saw two paths, one, the light, and the other the dark.

The light was the one that she had been following since she was born, the one of pure good.

The dark was the one that she had begun to follow when she met the person that she loved more than anyone else.

She exchanged glances with Tom, his eyes were troubled and she knew that the young half-vampire had had the same effect on Tom.

 **A/N: I personally love this chapter, even if the torture scene is a little weak. I think that it was a good idea to include** ** _Twilight_** **because I already like this chapter even more than any of the others am beginning to get excited to write this fanfic again. I would really love reviews, they help so much and make me want to keep writing. Check out my other stories,** ** _Unexpected Lovers_** **,** ** _The Secret Life Of A British Squib_** **, and** ** _How To Save A Life_** **!**


	8. The Others

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

 **A/N: I know that people are reading this, but it would be** ** _really_** **nice if at least some of those people would review.**

Hermione sat on the sofa in the sitting room, wearing a long sparkly black dress with a halter neckline and a dark green belt, her hair cascading down her back in tamed curls. Tom sat at her side, not looking like a man-snake, and was wearing dark green dress robes.

Lila was sitting beside Hermione, wearing a dark green dress, her hair down. She smiled happily as she made Hermione and Tom see the wrongs in their decisions, made them want to do good, do the right thing.

They were waiting for her vampire 'family' to arrive. Lila had said that Carlisle knew of wizards, so Hermione assumed that they would arrive by floo.

"Lila," Hermione said, "can you just stop with your power for a moment, and maybe tell us more of your family?" and the waves of light fell back.

"Thank you," Tom muttered and Lila flashed a dazzling smile at him.

"Carlisle and Emse are like everyone's parents, they are kind, and mates. Jasper and Alice are also mates, but they have extra powers, like me. Alice can get visions of the future, and Jasper can control moods, make everyone feel calm, or anxious, or excited, or-"

"Lila, we get it," Tom cut Lila off and Hermione elbowed him, he really could be a bit nicer, at least to Lila.

"Go on," Hermione urged the girl.

"Then there are Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie, they are mates too. Rosalie is like my mother, she was the one that found me and took me in, her and Emmett. Then there are Edward and Bella, they are perhaps the most special of them all. Edward can read minds, but not Bella's unless she lets him in, you may be able to use occlumency, as you called mind barriers, against him though only wizards can do that. Bella is a shield, no one can touch her mind with theirc powers unless she lets them, and she can protect others with her shield too, they are mates and they have Renesmee, who can show you her thoughts by touching you, she prefers showing over talking," Lila said.

Hermione nodded along with everything that Lila told her afterwards, how a shapeshifter, or werewolf called Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, then went on to explain that that meant that they were destined to be mates, and Hermione could only guess that there would be a dog at this whole get together, whenever their tardy guests decided to arrive that is.

Once the perfect child was done talking she went back to sending waves of light over her and Tom.

"So, how does your power work?" she asked, "and stop using it while you tell us?" she added. The waves of light stopped in their tracks.

"I can influence people's decisions. Carlisle says that I have one of the most dangerous powers. I have exactly fifty-seven point nine percent influence in whoever's decisions that I decide to influence. Of course if a person is set enough on their decisions they will be able to fight it off. Right now, I am simply trying to get you to go over to the light side," Lila said.

"So, you could make someone commit a murder, or make an army attack?" Tom asked.

"I _could_ , but it's harder to influence decisions that aren't already made," Lila said. Hermione nodded, there were so many possibilities if they could get her over to their side.

"But how do you know someone's decisions?" Hermione asked.

"I find them out the normal way. I just ask, and spy, and all of that," Lila said with a giggle like tinkling bells, flashing her perfect white teeth.

Then there was a wooshing sound and Hermione turned her attention over to the fireplace and was surprised to see nine beautiful pale, beautiful people, with honey colored eyes, and a less beautiful, russet skin toned, man, already standing in the room, and the soot already brushed off their expensive looking clothing, well the _vampire's_ expensive looking clothing, the werewolf's clothes were grass stained and his jeans were ripped. Though Hermione was pretty sure that he would die before he put on the pristine clothes that the perfect vampires wore.

Lila jumped off the couch and walked over to them, speaking in a soft voice, too quiet for Hermione and Tom to hear from the others. Then she spoke loud enough for Hermione and Tom to hear, making her introductions.

"Edward, Bella, Renesmee," she pointed to each vampire in turn, and Hermione noted that Renesmee was just as beautiful as Lila, "Jacob," Lila pointed to the less perfect man standing close by Renesmee, "Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emse, and Emmett and Rosalie," Lila finished before jumping into the blonde vampire that she had called Rosalie's arms.

 **Rosalie's Pov**

Rosalie had been worried sick about her beautiful Lila, and now she was angry, not at her perfect child, but at the two wizards who wanted to change the world.

Lila had just told them all in a hushed voice what had happened here, how the Death Eaters, as they called themselves, tortured and killed helpless humans. Yet there was one upside. Lila had said that she was slowly trying to get Hermione and Tom to change their minds, yet they were good, too good at shielding their minds.

Rosalie let out a huff and smoothed out her red dress, slightly rumbled from the floo.

Why? Why, everytime that things were going alright with their family did something have to go and mess it up? It was so unfair. Rosalie clutched Lila closer to her chest and whispered to her, though she knew that the other vampire could hear.

"You can do it Lila, you can save them all. You can save the world,"

 **A/N: I know that this way too short of a short chapter,but, it was more of an explanation chapter. The next chapter will be posted soon, but I'm not sure when because I'm busy at the time, as I am moving. Thank you everyone who has been reading and please** ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	9. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **or** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, but I had a writers block. So I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize for it's shortness.**

 **.**

 **Rosalie's Pov**

Rosalie sat with Lila cradled in her arms on one of the chairs, staring directly at Tom and Hermione with cold eyes. How dare these wizards think that they could just take over the world like this? Kill innocent people? Hadn't her family been through enough already?

Rosalie glanced around the room, each member of her family looked tense and ready to fight, Jacob wouldn't even sit down, Renesmee's hand clutched tightly in his own as she sat on Bella's lap, eyes wide.

"So, you are asking me to just drop something that I have been planning for over fifty years," Tom spoke.

"Well yes," Carlisle said and Rosalie couldn't but smirk and glance up at Emmett, who sat on the arm of the chair, also smirking.

"We would gladly welcome all of you to our army though," Hermione said.

"We're not joining you, you idiots! We don't drink human blood so that humans don't have to die! We're not going to just mind our own business and watch you kill out half the population and enslave and torture the other half!" Rosalie snapped, causing Lila to open her eyes and focus her attention to the two wizards standing before her.

 **Hermione's Pov**

Hermione sat beside Tom, glaring at one particular vampire, Rosalie.

Rosalie obviously thought that her 'family' of vampires had a chance against the Death Eaters. They didn't.

Then that annoying half vampire began to use her powers again and against her will Hermione found herself thinking of Harry and Ron, she found herself thinking of all the plans they had made to defeat the person that she now loved, and she knew, deep down inside that Tom _had_ manipulated her into thinking that his side was right, even if that was what he truly believe, even though he loved her, she had chosen the wring side. She should be with Harry, Ron, and the Order right now-

"Will you cut that out!" Tom snapped at Lila.

Lila smiled sweetly at Hermione and Tom but kept overflowing them with her visions, and Hermione knew, that it was because of Lila that Tom or her hadn't called the Death Eaters in yet.

 **Tom's Pov**

Tom was trying he really was, but everything that he had ever wanted seemed to be slipping away from him, because of some stupid little girl who was making him see no _think_ that everything that he ever wanted was wrong. But it wasn't, right? The world that he envisioned was better right?

Tom remembered the day by the lake when Hermione had approached him and he for some reason hadn't been able to attack, her and instead found himself asking for her to join him and making out with her, it was that day that he had realized that he could love, that he could care. Maybe if it was possible for him to love then it was possible for him to change sides in the war-

"Will you stop!" Hermione's voice said, though it sounded half-hearted.

"I think that it would be best if you all just left," Tom said tightly, forcing the words out of his mouth. The visions stopped and he found himself able to think clearly, in a way that didn't involve him wanting to join Dumbledore and his gang of idiots. He had to call for the Death-

"Go on Lila, we're not leaving," Rosalie's voice broke his thought's and the child, Lila began to use her powers again.

 **Rosalie's Pov**

It was working, Rosalie could tell it was. They were fighting it, but they were finding that what they had done was wrong. Rosalie held Lila close to her, urging the tired child to keep it up.

Her power didn't work while she slept and eventually she was going to have to sleep, but Rosalie had to keep her awake as long as possible, because when she fell asleep the vampires might get attacked by a huge group of wizards and Rosalie had no idea which spells worked on vampires which didn't.

Would the killing curse light them on fire, or would they be immune to it?

That was something that Rosalie didn't care to have tested out on her family.

 **.**

 **A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter, the next one will have more action. Review!**

 ** _~~HarryPotterandTwilightFan_**


	10. Seeing Sense

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Twilight_.**

 **A/N: So I am almost finished reading an amazing _Twilight_ fic. It's called _My Twilight_ by _DreamonAlina_. Just check it out, trust me it's amazing! I know that I haven't updated this for a while, but I was just hit by inspiration that got me out of my writer's block. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, as it is the final one. And I will warn you there is a cliff hanger ending. I started a new _Twilight_ fic, called _Someone Else_ it's a Jaspella, check it out if you want. I will also be starting a new _Twilight_ fic that will be called _Forever Changed_ , so check that out too once it comes out. Also, even when a story is finished, I will still thank you for your reviews, because I am a nice person. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, for it is the last one! **

Hermione sighed, she was seriously starting to see some sense in what the Cullen's were talking about. She had to admit. All wars end, and never in wizarding history has one not eventually ended, the good side winning.

And she was thinking this without the influence of Lila.

She stared at innocent little Lila, sleeping peacefully on Rosalie's lap. Then she thought of all the other children, muggle children, wizard children. All of them young and innocent. With long happy lives ahead of them. They could do anything. Be anything. They could be Quidditch stars, movie stars, actors and actresses, singers, writers, teachers, bankers, lawyers, store owners, they had dreams, everyone did.

And no matter how much Hermione didn't want to admit it. She wasn't living her dream right now. Briefly, she had thought that her dream was to have power. To be with Tom. To rule the world. But she no longer wanted that. She had already killed someone, just so that she could live forever. Seriously, why didn't she and Tom just get bitten by a vampire instead of going through all the trouble with horcruxes? The only thing that she wanted now was Tom.

But if it meant being who she was right now, a monster. More of a monster than the vampires sitting in front of her could have ever been, then it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth the deaths, the grief, the pain, the lives ruined.

She wasn't supposed to be a monster. She was supposed to be Hermione Granger, the 'Golden Girl'. Harry Potter's best friend. She was supposed to help kill, help bring down, the person that she now loved.

But was her love worth hundreds of lives? No it wasn't. Not now and it never would be.

Hermione looked up from her lap, and met each Cullen's gaze in turn. Edward's, Bella's, Carlisle's, Esme's Emmett's, Jasper's, Renesmee's, she offered the perfect child a small smile, Rosalie's, who glared at her, then finally, little Lila's, who had just woken up. She smiled at the child, who smiled back, nodding slightly, as if she knew what Hermione was about to do. What Hermione was about to give up.

Then Hermione looked at Tom. Who had a pained, almost conflicted, look in his eyes.

"Tom," she began, her voice breaking, "I made a mistake. I've made _a lot_ of mistakes. And I believe that you have too. But I can't live like this. I tried, I really did. And at first I thought that this was where I belonged, who I was meant to be. That I wanted the power, that I needed the power. But then I met Lila. Lila showed me that I was wrong. And, Tom, I'm fairly sure that she showed you too," Hermione said, trying to measure Tom's reaction, but his face remained unreadable.

Hermione took a deep breath before turning to speak to the Cullen's. She wasn't exactly sure how they would take her request. And if they agreed, then she definitely wasn't sure if Tom would too, or if he would just go on with the war and kill more people, more people that had dreams, dreams that he had the power to shatter.

"I have to thank you all. For making me see sense," Hermione glanced at Tom, who once again had pained, almost conflicted, look in his eyes, "And Tom. I love you. I love you more than anything, but I don't want to keep killing people. I don't want innocent to die.

"Tom. I want to be with you forever, and I want you to have a second chance. You deserve it," Hermione turned back to the Cullens.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Tom and I can not just give up now. I want you turn us into vampires. I want us to be able to start over and not be bothered by people from the Order, still intent on killing us.

"So. Will you turn us into vampires?"

 **A/N: The End! I decided on this ending, because, I wasn't sure whether I wanted them all to die or not, so I decided that I'll let the readers decide how they want the ending to be. Leave your version of how it ends in a review or PM. I'll pick one reviewer, whoever's review I like best and in a PM I will write an epilogue just for them. I know that you are all thinking, why won't she just post an epilogue for all of us? And that's because I like how I ended this and don't want to ruin it with either them living happily ever after or everyone dying. (Deadline for the whole epilogue contest ends is the 23 of this month, so you really don't have much time and only members and participate, because I'm leaving it in PM, and it will be very brief).**

 **Thank you for everyone that has, faved, followed, reviewed, and even just read this story. It makes me so happy to know that people actually read and enjoy my work. Please check out my other stories and check out my favorites list if you want any ideas for things to read.**

 **Thank You All!  
**

 _ **~~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**_


End file.
